goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Custard misbehaves at Applebee’s/Concussion time!
Plot Custard wants his daddy to take him to Applebee's, he disagreed because he is forcing Custard to watch The Lion King Diamond Edition on DVD. Custard wants to order a Cowboy Burger, some French fries, a large cup of Pepsi, and a Triple Chocolate Meltdown. But his daddy said they're not healthy at all. So he wants Custard to order a vegetable related meal. But no, Custard destroyed the entire Applebee's restaurant. When they got home, Custard was forced to watch a news coverage about what happened at Applebee's. Transcript (October 22, 2018) Custard: Hey, dad. Custard’s Dad: What is it boys? Custard: Can I go to Applebee's? Custard’s Dad: No, because we are not eating at restaurants today, we are watching The Lion King Diamond Edition On DVD and that’s final! Custard: BUT BUT BWAWAWAWAWA I WANT NOOOOWWWWW!! Custard’s Dad: Quit this before you get in big trouble! Custard’s Mom: Dad, our DVD of The Lion King Diamond Editon was broken! Custard’s Dad: Hey Custard, hear about that? Our DVD of The Lion King Diamond Edition was broken so that, you can go have lunch at Applebee’s. Custard: Yay yay yay yay! (At Applebee's) Applebee's waiter: Welcome to Applebee's. What would you like today? Custard’s Mom: I would like a Nashville Hot Chicken sandwich with French fries and a Diet Coca Cola. Custard: And I would like a Cowboy Burger, some French fries, a large Pepsi, and a Triple Chocolate Meltdown, please. Custard’s Mom: Hold on, let me stop you there, Custard. I don't want you eating unhealthy junk. Custard: How come? Custard’s Mom: Because it's not good for you to have too much salt, sugar, and fat. How about you get a vegetable related meal instead? Custard: Why? Custard‘s Mom: Because, I don't want you to gain weight or get ill. Custard: No! I don't want yucky, tasteless vegetables! I want what I want, so give it to me right now! Custard‘s Mom: Young man, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a healthy meal, or you can have nothing at all. Custard: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a sapphire ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? Custard's Mom: Young man, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Roll Light; Uh oh, I gotta get outta here before Custard gets even worse! Custard: So you're going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me! Engage me right here at Applebee's! Custard’s Mom: Custard, stop it right now! Custard: So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will engage Applebee's! (Custard uses his giant mallet to destroy the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all) Custard: GRRRRRRRRR! Custard’s Mom: (Scary voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Custard! What in the world is wrong with you Soviet imperialist moron? How dare you cause such a disaster at a restaurant like this? That's it! We're going home! (normal voice) Get in the car right now. (In the car) Custard: (Crying in his TV voice) Custard’s Mom: Stop crying like a little baby, Custard. I told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't be getting anything. Custard: But Mom, all I wanted was a Cowboy Burger and a Triple Chocolate Meltdown. That's why I asked you to engage me. Custard’s Mom: No. The reason why you didn't get what you wanted was because the food items you ordered weren't healthy. I kindly offered you some healthy meals instead, but no. You've destroyed the entire Applebee's restaurant and I think we'll end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble. Custard: Can I at least go back? Custard’s Mom: No, absolutely not! It's too late, and you've destroyed the entire Applebee's restaurant. I think we'll end up on the news and get into a lot of trouble. (Later on the news) GNN Reporter: Good afternoon, and welcome to the GoAnimate News Network. We'll tell you about what happened today. At Applebee's, a 4-year old Family Jr character named Custard from the Save-Ums didn't get what he wanted. And because of this, he destroyed the entire Applebee's restaurant. Here's David Rhodes, live with the story. David: Thanks! I'm here at Applebee's, which is closed right now. A bad character named Custard didn't get what he wanted. And because of this, he destroyed the entire restaurant. As you can see, the building has crumbled into ashes, all of the chairs and counters have been crumbled into pieces as well, all the other things such as the foods and drinks have been soiled. With me to report is one of the Applebee's waiters. Sir, can you tell us about what happened today? Applebee's Waiter: Well, this bad monster wanted Cowboy Burgers and Triple Chocolate Meltdowns, but his mom refused to let him order what he wanted because they weren't healthy, and she wanted him to order a salad or something, but he got upset and asked his mom to "engage" him, and when she said no, he destroyed the restaurant. Luckily, I'm not hurt. David: Thank you for telling us what happened. Now I'm back outside with one of the victims, a young android named Roll Light. She is going to tell us what happened at Applebee's. Roll Light, is there anything you want to say to us about what happened? Roll Light: Well, I decided to go to Applebee's because my friend Selkie told me that they have some good stuff to eat. But when I got there, I saw one of the Save Ums yelling at their mom to "engage" him because she refused to let him order what they wanted. I had to get outta there before things got worse. David: Thank you for the information. I hope that you are safe now. Now we're going to take you to the GoAnimate News Network studio. (Meanwhile at the GoAnimate News Network studios) GNN Reporter: I'm back here with two guests, Custard and his mom. Honey, is there something you can say to us? Custard’s Mom: Yes. My son Custard wanted to order a Cowboy Burger and Triple Chocolate Meltdown at Applebee's, but I told him to order something healthy instead, but he got so upset that he destroyed the restaurant. Custard: But Mom, I didn't want to order anything with fruits or vegetables. I don't care about how much calories I eat. Custard’s Mom: Custard, it's all your fault. If you didn't yell at me and caused trouble at the restaurant, none of this would have happened. When we get home, he will be grounded. There will be no more stuff made by his favorite companies for him like porn and horror. When we get home, Custard is going to bed early. I'm so done with this! We're leaving right now! Custard: (crying in his TV voice) GNN Reporter: Stay tuned for more news coverage after these important messages. (At home) Cuatard’s Mom: Normally I would say go to your room right now while I order Shimajirō, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, An American Tail, One Piece, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, Inside Out, Planes, Frozen, Tangled, Pocahontas, Toy Story trilogy, Moana and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon and starting tomorrow, you will be watching well received Disney and Pixar movies and go to Disney Broadway musicals with Selkie and her friends every day! But instead, I'll say this. Chiro is going to give you a concussion time! Chiro: This is what you will get for misbehaving at Applebee's. Prepare for some bleeding! (Jay then hides Chiro beating Custard up) Jay: Don't let your kids watch it! [[Category:SRMTHFG! show]] [[Category:Custard's grounded days]] [[Category:Protected Pages]] [[Trivia]]